Game of Pool
by NightTimeWriting
Summary: Male Boss x Shaundi.


**1\. Game of Pool**

It was six o'clock in the afternoon and no one was seen around the headquarters, so I decided on a game of pool. Walking towards the pool table I picked up the cue stick, before looking down at the pool table to see what my first move was going to be.

Strike it from the middle, I thought.

"Since when did you play pool?" A familiar voice from behind me said.

I turned around and laughed, "You scared me Shaundi, I've always played pool just... when no one was around"

She smirked with an arched eyebrow "Why is that?"

"No comment" I looked away from her for a second.

"Let me guess, you're bad at pool aren't you?" She said this taking slow steps towards me.

"No way, the opposite. I used to play pool all of the time with my family when I was a child" I stated with a nervous laugh, turning my attention back to the pool table.

"Then I suppose it wouldn't hurt to teach me?" She asked finally coming to a halt right beside me.

"I guess not..." I told her handing her my cue stick with a smirk.

"I said teach me, not watch me," she laughed at my reaction.

Scratching the back of my head nervously, another laugh escaped my mouth, "alright." I agreed, going behind Shaundi and putting both of my hands on the cue stick along with hers.

"That's the spirit," she said, expressing joy before tightening her grip on the cue stick.

"So a tip, personally for me is to put your cue stick in the middle and strike from right there first, so all the pool balls will move... Instead of only a few. Then they'll all spread out about the table which will make it easier to shoot, but you could shoot from anywhere you choose."

"Alright, but let me take my jacket off," she interrupted. After she was done with that, I continued on with my explaining.

"In addition, if you strike it with a nice amount of force, from the middle, it's a greater chance that you'll hit at least one ball into the pocket." I could hardly keep up with what I was trying to say, at the moment. But, I knew I was going in all types of directions, trying to explain whatever I thought I was explaining. Damn my nerves!

"Right," she said.

After nearly ten minutes of explaining and practicing she was an absolute master at pool, did she already know how to play after all? Observing her from across the table as a smile played on her lips, I payed close attention to the table seeing as she was literally hitting every pool ball without much effort. "Shaundi..." I pronounced, looking her right in the eyes.

"Yes?" She asked innocently.

"I find it weird how you're so good at pool within just ten minutes. Do you have something to tell me?"

"Alright," she said, pointing her cue stick towards me. "To tell you the truth, I play pool with both Johnny and Pierce all of the time. I've crushed both of them, at least a billion times each," laughing her cheeks began to surprisingly heat up, which immediately caught my attention.

"You're blushing." I made known, taking a few steps towards her.

"And I've noticed that." she answered, turning her face away from me.

"Tell me Shaundi, why are you blushing?" I started to tease her.

"Is it that difficult to figure out?" She asked, answering my question with a question and taking small steps towards me, breaking the little distance we had left between us.

"That's actually really cute." I admitted

smirking down at her.

"I have my moments." She mumbled saying my favorite line.

"Just like old times, huh? You've had a lot of moments back in the day also, glad you're finally deciding to open up to me... I was starting to get real impatient." I bantered.

"Yes, once again I've noticed that also." She arched both eyebrows.

"Might I say that we're way to close to one another?" I advised.

"Well, what exactly are you going to do about that?" She asked as her pointer finger jabbed me in the chest.

"Don't you mean what are 'we' going to do right?" I asked as my hand reached out to caress her cheek.

"Oh, just shut the hell up and kiss me already, you literally have me going crazy over here right now."

"You're so demanding." I declared, pressing my lips against hers, she reacted almost immediately by wrapping both of her arms around my neck. My arms found their way around her waist as we continued our slow kiss, but it didn't exactly take long to rip her shirt right off of her.


End file.
